lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Hobbit (NPC)
|spawn = The Shire |drops = String, pipeweed, various food items, Hobbit bones, Hobbit pipes, pouches, and (rarely) enchanted books |alignment needed = N/A |cost = N/A |NPC = N/A |Image = hobbits.gif |added in = 1 |imagecaption = |armour points = None}} The Hobbits are a race of small, peaceful folk who inhabit the Shire and are well-known for their love of food, drink, and pipeweed. They live in hobbit holes, and are also found wandering freely around the Shire, whether it be alone or in groups. Hobbits can be male or female, and each has a name that is selected at random of which there are over four thousand possibilities. Behaviour Hobbits generally wander around aimlessly, but tend to stay within the general area of the structure they inhabit, and are able to open doors. They will flee from evil creatures but will not attempt to fight back even if attacked (but hunting Hobbits in the Shire might result in a hobbit raid, in which several Hobbit Shirriffs spawn to attack you). Like most of the mobs in the mod, Hobbits will naturally despawn and respawn, unless they are bound to a specific structure. Hobbits that live in hobbit holes, for example, will never despawn. A hobbit will occasionally decide to treat himself/herself to a loaf of bread, a drink of ale, or a whiff on a pipe, since they are well known for their love of food and their insatiable appetites. Hobbits will freely talk to you, but whether or not they respond well to your company depends on your alignment with their faction. Occasionally you may chance upon a hobbit who will drop a pouch full of hobbit bones upon death. The only explanation is you have found a little hobbit serial killer; you have done a favour to Hobbit society by killing him. Feel free to burn down its house if it has one and then proceed to feel good about yourself. Upon killing a hobbit, the player earns the achievement "Hobbit Slayer". The broadcast of this achievement in the chat can be disabled via the configuration file, to protect new players on servers. Marriage If your hobbit alignment is at a suitable level (+100 or higher) you can perform marriage ceremonies with Hobbits. In order to do this, you must first acquire two marriage rings by trading with a bartender who sells them. Then find two Hobbits, give each one a ring, and watch as the magic of love unfolds before your eyes! (You also get experience and +10 hobbit alignment, but the joy and beauty of the occasion is worth more than either of those, isn't it?) Note that you cannot marry two Hobbits with the same surname or of the same gender. Married Hobbits will follow each other around, and from time to time they will give birth to children. This happens quite rarely, and once the couple have had a certain number of children they will stop altogether. The number of children a couple will have ranges between one and four. Hobbits that spawn in hobbit holes are already married, but will wait a while before having their first child. Upon marrying two hobbits, the player earns the achievement "Master of Ceremonies" Appearance In the prologue to The Lord of the Rings, Tolkien said that Hobbits are between two and four feet (0.6m-1.2m) tall, the average height being three feet six inches. In another instance Tolkien described hobbits as being "between 3 and 4 feet tall, never less and seldom more". They are not quite as stocky as the similarly-sized dwarves, but still tend to be stout, with slightly pointed ears. Tolkien says the following of the Hobbit Bilbo Baggins: "I picture a fairly human figure, not a kind of fairy rabbit as some of my British reviewers seem to fancy: fat in the stomach, shortish in the leg. A round, jovial face; ears only slightly pointed and 'elvish'; hair short and curling (brown). The feet from the ankles down, covered with brown hairy fur that are extremely small. Clothing: green velvet breeches; red or yellow waistcoat; brown or green jacket; gold (or brass) buttons; a dark green hood and cloak (belonging to a dwarf)." In the Prologue to The Lord of the Rings, he wrote that they dress in bright colours, favouring yellow and green. Nowadays (according to Tolkien's fiction), they are very shy creatures, but they are and have been capable of amazing things. Their feet are covered with curly hair (usually brown, as is the hair on their heads) and have leathery soles, so most Hobbits hardly ever wear shoes. Hobbits (Halflings) are often depicted with large feet for their size, perhaps to visually emphasize their unusual nature. This is especially prominent in the influential illustrations by the Brothers Hildebrandt and the large prosthetic feet used in the films by Peter Jackson. Tolkien does not specifically give size as a generic hobbit trait, but does makes it the distinctive trait of the Proudfoot hobbit clan. Hobbits can sometimes live for up to one hundred and thirty years, although their average life expectancy is one hundred years. The time at which a young Hobbit "comes of age" is thirty-three. Thus, a fifty-year-old Hobbit would only look 26–30 years by human standards. The Hobbits had a distinct calendar. Every year started on a Saturday and ended on a Friday, with each of the twelve months consisting of thirty days. Some special days did not belong to any month - Yule 1 and 2 (New Year's Eve and New Years Day) and three Lithedays in mid summer. Every fourth year there was an extra Litheday. Hobbit Children When two married Hobbits love each other very much, a hobbit child is born. Children take the name of their parents and will follow the parent of the same gender, until they grow up after about two Minecraft days - it happens so fast! Then they become free to leave home, and can get married themselves. Hobbit children will follow players with a hobbit alignment of +200 or higher, but will flee from any evil-aligned players. Speechbank Adult Friendly *Short cuts make for long delays! *Good day, Person. *Good day! *May the hair on your toes never fall out, Person! *May the hair on your toes never fall out. *The road goes ever on and on... *Adventures? Nasty things, they are. Make you late for dinner. *Is it time for second breakfast yet? *Welcome to the Shire! *Welcome to the Shire, Person! *The only brew for the brave and true... comes from the Green Dragon! *Where would we Hobbits be without pipeweed? *Don't you wish you lived in a Hobbit hole too? *Hobbit holes! Warmth, good food, and comfort. *It's a dangerous business, going out your front door. *And how are you today, Person? *The Sackville-Bagginses came for lunch yesterday. Now I can't find any of my plates, nor my mugs... *Good day to you, Person! How are you doing? *There's nothing quite like a pint of ale from the Green Dragon! *Greetings, Person! I've seldom seen Big Folk like you around these parts! *Welcome to the Shire, traveller from afar! What news do you bring from the wide world? *I don't know what I'd do without a good leaf of Longbottom on a hot summer's day! *I have relatives in Buckland. They're funny fellows... *The market in Stock is a great place for food, drink and pipeweed! *Have you seen the frogs in the marshes around Frogmorton way? *The Northern Moors are wild and windy, but full of fine inns with homely hearths. *Have you any pipeweed, Person? *People tell of Elves in the woods near Willowbottom. I reckon it's just the Largefoot family! *It's best to avoid Sarn Ford. That's where all the travelling folk meet, and some of them can be very queer! *This here field is full of rabbits! Better get the little ones to chase them off! *I don't want any adventures, thank you very much! *My knowledge of potatoes is second to only the Gamgees! *On a breezy day I like to lie beneath an oak tree and sleep. Like we hobbits should! *Longbottom is the leaf of wonders! Is it not, Person? *My flowerbeds could do with a good sprinkling! *Hello, Person. Are you staying long? *For a jolly day out I suggest Needlehole... or food! *A fine meal is always the best option! *Mmm, buttered potato and peas... *I find farming to be a pleasant pastime! Have you tried it, Person? *The finest pleasure is a meal well done. Do you know that feeling, Person? *These travellers! They come over here and steal our farms. Keep the Shire for the Hobbits, that's what I say! *Anyone for a third breakfast? *Pipeweed is good. Mushrooms are better! *I am fond of mushrooms out of a field. *Good plain food is the food for me. *I go to bed late and get up late for breakfast. It's the only way to be! *Gardening is a fine way to spend a day. *A cup of tea for me! *The parties in the Shire are the best you'll ever see. Food, drink and merriment! *My relatives in Bree tell of strange goings-on... *You're almost as tall as old Bullroarer was! Have you heard the tale of how he created the game of golf? Adult Hostile *Strange folk have been seen in these parts, and you look like one of them. *I hear you've been causing trouble round here. *You look like a troublemaker! *You look like a troublemaker, Person. *Aren't you one of those strange folk I've heard talk of? *Stay away from the Shire, Person. *Stay out of the Shire! *I shan't be lending you any of my pipeweed! *We don't take kindly to folk like you. *You're not a nice fellow, Person. *There's talk of strange folk round here. Might you be one of them? *If you'll be begging my pardon, you make me feel uncomfortable. *You're one for the Mewlips, Person! *I knew you queer old Big Folk were trouble! *We don't appreciate folk like you in the Shire. *The Shire is no place for troublemakers like you! *You'd better leave the Shire, Person, or I'll call the Shirriffs! *I've seen strange folk lurking around these parts, and you remind me of one of them. I don't trust you. *Get off my land! *Get off my land, Person! *My pitchfork is pointy enough to make you think twice about returning to the Shire! *Don't try any of your Big Folk tricks on me! *Don't try any of your Big Folk tricks on me, Person! *May you never savour Longbottom Leaf again! *I knew I couldn't trust you. Your feet are too small! *The Shire has been peaceful for hundreds of years and I daresay you'll regret changing that! *The Green Dragon will never serve you! *Leave me in peace! *Leave me in peace, Person! *My cousin owns some very large dogs. You don't want to meet them, do you? *Interrupter of the peace! *Stop! Troublemaker! *Old Bullroarer would knock you down a hole or two! *Stay away from my potatoes! *The Shirriffs will see to you, Person! *The wolf that one hears is worse than the Orc that one fears. But get between a Hobbit and their peace... *Only a fool would interrupt my mealtimes! *Second breakfast would be too good for you, Person! *Go back over the hedge! *Strange folk meet strange ends! *Don't make me fetch my scythe! *Go back over the hedge, Person! *You may be taller than me, Person. But you're greater in no other way! *A troublemaker I see? The Shire only welcomes Hobbits! Be gone! Child Friendly *Is it time for second breakfast yet? *Are you Gandalf? *Would you like to stay for dinner? *Mother says I can have a pipe when I'm older! *I want to see Elves! Have you ever met Elves? *Hello, Person! *You're not a Hobbit, are you? *Where do you live, Person? *Will you teach me to blow smoke rings? *Are you one of the Big Folk, Person? *Do you have some tales you could tell me? *Good day, Person! *I can't wait to be older! I want to go on adventures! Just like that old uncle Bilbo... *I hear there are Elves in the woods! Have you seen them? Child Hostile *I don't like you. Go away. *Mother told me not to talk to strange people like you. *Go away, Person! *You're a nasty person. *You're scary. *You're one of those weird Big Folk. Leave me alone! *You better run or I'll call my father to get you! *The Shirriffs will take care of you! *I won't talk with weird strangers! *I don't like scary strangers! Category:Mobs Category:NPC Category:Hobbits Category:The Shire Category:Level 1 Mobs Category:Races